Wish Upon a Star
by librastar
Summary: Robin and Star both wish upon a star on a full moon night. Will their wishes both come true? One shot RobStar fic, and don't forget to R & R!Oh, and I know that there already is another story with this title, but I like the name too so don't flame me.


Wish Upon A Star 

Author's Note: Hi! Librastar here again! Since I've already done a BBRae fic (Aishiteru Zutto), I thought it's only fair that I do a RobinStarfire fic too! This ones for all you RobStar fans out there! (I'm a firm supporter of the couple) Oh, and I made up the poem myself, so it's really horrible…(I'm no poet) and don't forget to R R!

I look up at the full moon, sighing at its magnificent beauty, as it radiates a soft light. It is a truly a beautiful sight, with millions of stars twinkling around it. I always like to sit up on the roof around twilight, and admire the moon. I enjoy the peaceful, serene panoramic view of Jump City in the nighttime most of all. Tonight, a gentle breeze stirred the still air, cooling me nicely. My only sadness was that Starfire wasn't here to enjoy it with me. I know she'd just love the beautiful, romantic scenery!

Here I sit all alone

Gazing upon the starry sky

Watching the full moon flit past me by

Here I sit alone and cry.

I feel so sad, I feel alone

How much more can I condone

The pain of unrequited love.

Starfire, Starfire

You're my heart's one desire

A hug from you, or just one kiss

And then my life would be flowered with bliss

But when I come near, you seem to push me away

When I threatened to go, you never begged me to stay

You never seem to realize my affection

That is why I'm afraid of your rejection.

Oh, how I really do wish

That together, we could cherish

The moments of life's bittersweet

With you, my life would be complete.

And when I dream of you, so divine

I'd give anything to make you mine.

I sigh sadly. She didn't seem to like me at all. I know it is a sin, having a crush on my best friend, but I can't help it. Love is blind!

"Friend Robin?" a voice behind me sounds. I whip around. "Star," I say, smiling. "What are you doing up here?" "I was beginning to get worried about you, for the night is chilly and you might get cold, friend Robin." I smile, thinking _Well,_ _looks as if she really cares about you…_ I run a hand through my jet-black hair. "No Star, the night's really warm, why don't you come and enjoy the full moon?" I ask. _With me_ I add silently. She claps her hands joyfully. "That would be most pleasant!" She skips over to where I stand.

"Earth is indeed beautiful," she says after a few minutes. "It is," I agree . Suddenly I ask, "Star, have you heard about wishing upon a star?" She looks surprised. "No," she replies. "What does it mean?" I explain to her. "Wishing upon a star means that you make a wish when you see a star, and hope that your wish comes true." "It sounds most interesting, friend Robin. I wish to try it too," she smiles. I grin. "Okay, pick out a star, the brightest one you can see," I instruct. She does as I tell. "And then?" "You make your wish now. No, don't say it out loud. Wish inside your heart."

She wishes silently for a few seconds. When she opens her eyes, she smiles at me. "Now it is your turn, friend." I am surprised, but I do the same thing. _I wish that Starfire feels the same way I feel about her…_When I open my eyes, she smiles sweetly at me. "Shall we tell each other our wishes?" she asks. I shake my head. "No Star, if you tell your wishes, they won't come true," I say. She looks disappointed. "Maybe I can help your wish come true, friend Robin," she says. I think for a while. The I smile," Maybe you can, Star." She looks happy. "I will try my best, friend Robin. How may I help this noble wish of yours come true?" she asks.

I take a deep breath. _Robin, this is your big chance now, don't lose it…_"Like this," I say, as I kiss her. She looks startled, but after a short while, she puts her arms round me and kisses me back. We stay in this way for a along time, letting the sparks fly around us. To me, I feel all my feelings for her go into the kiss. The best part is she kisses me back as though she really loves me as much as I love her.

After we break apart, she looks amazed. "Friend Robin, I had know idea that you liked me as well. I was so sad that I thought you never liked me. But, it seems that the wish I wished upon the star just now has come true," she says. I put my arm around her and laugh. " Well Star, it looks like both our wishes came true tonight."

Author's Note: Hope you liked it, I had a lot of trouble making this poem up. No flames from RobRae shippers, please! And, don't forget to RR. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome at or 


End file.
